robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Swearing Fealty
++ Command Center ++ The command center resembles the controls of a massive ship; security and communications officers at workstations occupy the left and right side of the room in quarter circles, leaving a wide walkway towards the raised platform at the back of the room. On this platform is a chair - a throne composed of the restructured remains of the Apex Armor once worn by Sentinel Prime in battle against Megatron. Viewscreens coat the walls, casting flickering, multi-colored light onto the gray floor and walls. An open space in front of the makeshift throne serves as place to approach the commander of the Decepticon army. Smaller command chairs on either side of the Apex throne seat faithful lieutenants and personal guards. Within these walls, Kaon is watched over, subcommanders give reports, and the goals of the army are planned. Contents: Dragotron Megatron Exits: D Hallway Surprise surprise, the Combaticons succeeded. That is something worthy of celebration, certainly something worthy of inspection. Rather than send someone to do that for him, Megatron wishes to see this primordial prize that Onslaught claims to have... well, claimed. Mostly because Megatron is convinced that if such a beast is true to its nature it is one better put to use than left in some cage. The Decepticon leader has not come alone, however. He is not that foolish. With him is another new ... acquisition. Megatron leads Dragotron into the prison pends where Chimera would have been brought, and upon seeing Brawl he gives a wave of greeting. And a motion to bypass unnecessary saluting. "Let me see what you have brought me, Brawl. Let the beast go." Dragotron treads behind Megatron in an easy, unhuried gate, his head and neck craned down to observe the smaller beings the move around him. His wings are tucked to his side, tail snaking along behind him. "As you wish, sir. Come on step forward," Brawl looks towards the Primordial robot to see if she needs encouragement to do so, "Or are you still sore from being caught." His optics glow behind his visor as he waits to see the beastbots reaction. Barely even looking towards Megatron's other beastial shadow. Inhibitor claws may take the fight out of a mech, but that didn't mean Chimera's fury was any less. She had raged in her cell despite her bindings, screaming ancient obscenities while bashing the walls of her prison. She wanted to burn it all, but her furnace was unavailable to her in this form. And what made it worse was the claw's prevention of her outlier ability. So much anger, so much hate, so much want to kill... But now.. Oh now they want to parade her around in front of their boss. And the moment she sees Megatron is the moment she dashes out from her cell, her massive form thundering forward as she roars in challenge, "I WILL SEND YOU TO MORTILUS, BASTARD PITSPAWN!!" Megatron's only saving grace is the chain that connects to bound hands and stops her mere inches from him, leaving him just out of reach and making her hiss nastily. Writhing furiously before them, the only thing that instantly halts her is when her tunnel vision manages to catch sight of the equally massive form standing near the Decepticon leader. "D..Dragotron.." Chimera remains still as stone, left staring up at him in disbelief. Megatron continues his march forward to this beast, this poor creature that had been put in shackles. As she charges at him he stops, fortunate for him as it is mere inches from her reach. Still, he smiles. "Brawl, my compliments. I underestimated your squadron, or perhaps your commander only. Still, this is..." Impressive. "Promising. There is something I am confident you Combaticons can do for me after all. When this matter is settled, come see me. Your workload has only increased." Megaron does not look away from Chimera. He does address the monster behind him however. "Come forward. Tell me, Dragotron, is this creature worthy?" The primordial might have been put in his charge but Megatron values the beast's power and honors it with all of the respect it deserves. "Your rage may be ancient, Chimera, but mine is without measure. You fought for survival and for sport. I share in those experiences. I will not bend to you nor do I suspect you will submit to me. However, I would have you released if you are willing to be more than the base creature you appear to be and prove to be capable of reason." Dragotron doesn't speak. Not to Megatron, not to Chimera. His tail lashes side to side, slowly, as he appears to be pondering the situation, baleful yellow optics focused entirely on Chimera. He steps forward, craning down his head to sniff at the other Primordial, jaws splitting just a little in four directions, tasting the scent in the air. It is about this time the door opens and having no idea what is going on in here the new Air Commander walks into the Command Center. With a look at the mechs and scene before him and the atmosphere, Thundercracker pauses. "Have I come at a bad time, Megatron, sir?" page he just seems so... powerful "Still got a lot of fire in that spark of hers as you can see. While I'll be sure to pass that along to the commander," Brawl replies though does take a step back as its clear the big guy has this well in hand. His optics shift towards Dragotron watching what he does. He keeps his weapon close as iit appears he hasn't been fully dismissed. Kinda wanting to see all that may happen. Chimera's spell is broken when Megatron speaks again, jade optics fixing back on his own and staring intently. "..I fought for /Mortilus/. A being without equal in this life or the next." Gradually she begins to settle down from her initial bloodlust and instead tones down to an angry simmer. Standing upright and proper now, the amazonian femme towers over the warlord before her. "And what reason would I have to hear you out? You mechs of this age.." Her optics wander to Brawl and Thundercracker in particular. "Nothing compared to my kind. We /feasted/ upon you, sending you to the Allspark as the Death Bringer commands. It's because of this that.. this has to be a trick." And that trick is Dragotron, who approaches her now. Out of reflex her audials fold back and she takes a single step away as a defiant hiss greets him. "Dragotron would not ally with the meek!" "Never a bad time for the commander of the Seeker Armada, Thundercracker. Come in and meet the latest addition to our cause." It is a bit presumptuous of him to do so, but then Lord Megatron is ever confident in his abilities to persuade. "I believe you know Brawl," he motions, delighted a little to see what reaction that shall bring from Thundercracker. A part of the offer Megatron made to him was to see what Thundercracker would make for himself. As Dragotron sniffs at Chimera Megatron steps aside, to let the ancient king assess this prisoner. He has never known the dragon to speak nor does he expect it. Still, Dragotron is intelligent. It will find a way to tell him what he needs to know. "Brawl," he asides to the Combaticon as the two beasts smell each other out, "In all your exploits with your brothers, when have you failed? I have not heard tell of any missions left unaccomplished, other than your capture. Do you consider your team to have any limitations? what I wish to task Onslaught with is no small feat." As Chimera reacts Megatron's attention returns to her. And... he chuckles! "I know of only one being without equal!" Yes, he means himself. Megatron cares not for gods or their ilk but is very sure of his own place in the grand scheme of things. "Still." She *is* ancient, from a time long before when strength was the only means of survival. That is to be respected. "There is no deception here," he assures her. "Brawl, release Chimera at once. You are welcome to walk among us and find out for yourself why Dragotron is one of us." Thundercracker glances from Chimera to Dragotron and then his optics rest on Brawl as Megatron mentions him. He stares at the Combaticon, the look on his face unreadable, "Yes I know Brawl." he says flatly and steps closer to hie leader though being respectful of the two primordials. "I have some reports and some intel on your Air Force and strength, sir that Im sure you need for your future plans." The scent is familiar... correct. -Right-. Its tone, however, is not, especially as it raises its voice and fails to come into proper submissive display in the presence of Megatron. Wings snap out and rise high, tail raises off the ground before lashing against it with a hard *THUD* that scrapes away metal and dirt, before Dragotron tosses its head and unleashes a deafening cry of booming low roaring intermingled with a high metallic scream. Brawl looks towards Cracker as he makes his way over, "Enjoyin' your promotion I see." He doesn't make any further jabs as he quickly turns his attention back to Megatro. Standing at full attention he says, "The day of our capture is one failure few of us wish to remember, sir, but its one we have to live with. There have been other times we have failed but that was when we were seperated. But I fully believe that as unit we will not fail to fulfill what is needed." His head quickly snaps towards Dragotron as he unleashes the roar but doesn't even step back from the sound. Chimera ignores all those around for the moment as she faces down Dragotron. To see him is a marvel on its own and she's quite glad, but.. in a way she doesn't want to believe that a creature such as him would work beneath anyone else but Mortilus. But it is him, in all his powerful glory that he displays for her, that shrill scream triggering something long buried in her mind. And like that, before them all, Chimera submits to her king. Audials pin back at his dominating roar and she winces, taking yet another step back before falling to a knee at his feet and bowing her head. "Dragotron.." She mumbles after a moment and lifts head slightly to view him. "Why.. Why do you not speak to me?" Jade optics turn to slits when they view Megatron and his lackies. "What have you /done/ to him? Is this what you wish to do to me as well? Silence me?" Blast Off enters the Command Center just in time to nearly have his audials shattered by a primal(ordial) scream. The shuttleformer stops, blinking and raises a hand up to rub at the side of his helmet before proceeding further. He'd gotten a radio message from Brawl about Megatron being pleased at Chimera's capture... something he wasn't involved with personally, but has the Combaticon name stamped on it, so ...close enough. He wants to see what this is all about. He also wants to see Chimera... he owes her for their last encounter, when she opened him up like a tin can. Seeing the others gathered in front of him he takes a moment to take it all in before moving towards Brawl. Chimera is indeed here and she... bows? before the other Primordial, surprising the Combaticon a little. Of course, having TWO primordials here is kind of surprising anyway. << What's going on? >>, he radios to his teammate. "Of course I wish to know, Thundercracker. The aerial might that the Decepticons *could* wield is a tactical advantage that none of our enemies, present or potential, can hope to match. I daresay it could be one of our greatest strategical mights. Under Starscream it been abandoned, forgotten by his selfish personal pursuits. It needs reform, which is why I have entrusted it to you now instead of him. Starscream has failed me. I am sorry it falls to you, his brother, to clean up his mess." Megatron's visual attention remains on the two primordials as he speaks to his more customary Decepticons. "Now might not be the exact moment to give such a report but I am concerned for the results. I fear Starscream's lackluster approach to responsibility has cost us too much." To Brawl's words, Megatron nods. "Good, that is *precisely* the confidence I wish to hear, Brawl. Good good. Because what I have want of your squad to do might well be a mission most impossible." Brawl might not lose a step to Dragotron's bellowing but Megtatron does. He tensed the moment before it was unleashed, trained perhaps to notice the signs of such outbursts, but still the deafening roar is enough to assault his senses. His hands come to his head to seek to assist his poor audio receptors. "Well, it would appear that Dragotron does not believe you can live up to your claims. Since words have failed to prove your point," Megatron states after the roar dies down, "Your actions have." He takes the keys to Chimera's shackles and undoes them himself. "This is how Dragotron was presented to me. I know of him to be no other way. Chimera, I wish for *no Cybertronian*, regardless of age or even affiliation, to be silenced. Ever. If something has been done to Dragotron then I ask you to help me uncover it so that he can be properly restored. I wish for all of Cybertron to hear what each of us have to say." Her included. Thundercracker doesnt seem too bothered by Dragotrons roar, I mean the Blue Seeker can control sonic booms, whats a dragons roar, right? He listens intentl to Megatron and replies, "I will hold off on the report, sir, or forwad it onto you through one of your assistants." he doenst comment on the remarks about his brother though and doesnt outwardly acknowledge them for that matter. His thoughts on the matter are his own. Brawl shakes his head to clear it a bit but the ex vanguard is used to such things with all that he was sent to fight, infact the sound seems to impress him. He doesn't reply to Megatron yet as he quickly replies to Blast Off by radio, <> He gladly hands over the keys when Megatron moves to free Chimera. No need for arguments here, though he is ready incase she lashes out in his direction as he finalyl says, "Only way to find out if is impossible is to attempt it, sir." He glances back to his Combatibro and nods in greeting. Dragotron chuffs irritably at the Combaticons, fixated on Chimera, turning his head to one side, studying her like a confused dog. Chimera, surprisingly, doesn't struggle when Megatron moves towards her and unlocks her bindings and the inhibitor claw. It's a bold move that shocks her enough that she doesn't instantly try to maul him. Instead she stands and faces Dragotron fully, staring down the giant, yellow optic that studies her. Should he allow, the femme will reach a hand out to touch his head or neck as she speaks softly in some ancient tongue. To the others it is gibberish, but to Dragotron it is a saying of Mortilus. A blessing, almost. Afterwards she turns fully to the others, staring at Blast Off especially for a moment, and crosses arms. "Your request will be.. considered, Megatron. But first I have a request of you to fulfill. This.. place. I smell others of my kin, which makes me question your power, especially if Dragotron sees you worthy enough to follow. I have even heard of your conquests in this growing civil war and.. in a way it brings me back to the days of old. You almost remind me of Mortilus himself in that respect." She steps forward to stand before Megatron, staring down at him. "If you wish me to follow you as well, then you must fight me. That is my request. And I will not settle for a simple spar, I wish for a proper battle. Do you accept?" "I look forward to what you have to report, Thundercracker, and what the Combaticons might be able to accomplish, Brawl." Megatron steps back from Chimera as she is freed. He takes that opportunity to speak to his mechs and to look to Dragotron. Is the thing... already? Is there more to this beast than he was lead to believe? Megatron is not want to deceived. If what Chimera says is true... then he truly wishes to see this creature freed. Can Dragotron read that in the look the Con leader casts to the dragon? If this thing possess *this* much powered in a lessened state... how much more of a weapon it could be if it were made whole is too great of an asset to miss. "There is more than the condition of Dragotron that might concern you, Chimera. You have returned to Cybertron at a time of great peril. The Decepticons find themselves aligned with the Insecticons." A fact that he would rather she learn from him than on her own, now that he has granted her free reign to discover what she might wish. "The are necessary to plans to liberate Cybertron. Though, once that task is completed... I imagine the great hive could be ... nourishing... to the next reign of Cybertron," he says pointedly as he maintains optic contact with Dragotron. Now he turns back to her to address her as he speaks. Without a hint of fear he states, "I accept." Perhaps Blast Off doesn't have his teammate's immunity to loud noises because while he was involved in those same battles, it was almost always from up high, looking down on the others- or even in the quiet of orbit. The shuttleformer's optics mostly remain on Chimera, though they fall upon his teammate, Thundercracker, the unfamiliar Primordial Chimera just *bowed* to, and Megatron himself. Megatron... who he just found out knew about him and Whirl- and then gave them his blessing. It still seems surreal. He hasn't forgotten about Digix's fate, either...and that seems like such a dichotomy compared to what he sees now- as the Decepticon leader frees Chimera from her bonds. Wait, what?!? The shuttleformer can't help feel a little twinge of apprehension at that, but surely she won't try anything further (like finish what she started on his chest and spark) here and now. Coming up near Brawl then stopping and standing (more or less) at attention (being near his teammates brings more of the soldier out in him...) he listens to Brawl, then replies, << I see. Is Megatron letting her join us? >> Megatron's words gain Blast Off's attention, and his head tilts a little at the mention of an impossible mission. That sparks his curiosity. "If you seek a team that can do the nigh near impossible, you certainly can look to no other more skilled and competent squad than *ours*." His ego is huge: not only regarding himself but he's pretty partial about the Combaticons as a team as well. An A-team. He remains looking rather aloof, but when Chimera does turn to face him he can't help but stare back. Dragotron noses against Chimera's hand, a gutteral rumble of approval emanating from deep in his throat. There is a flicker of recognition in his optics as she speaks the most ancient of languages. Something's there, beneath the surface, like a half-remembered dream. The golden optics turn and lock on Megatron. They've the look of an old soul. Thundercracker nods at Megatrons comment, "I take my leave then, sir." and the Blue Seeker turns and leaves. <>, Brawl radios to Blast Off. He looks to his brother as he joins him then back to Megatron, "All thats needed is the mission specs whenever you choose to give them and we'll relay them to Onslaught." Chimera honestly can't contain her amusement when Blast Off speaks up, a snort leaving her as she glances to him. "Do the near impossible? Perhaps you should start by withstanding a claw to the chest without splitting like sheet metal." She mocks the shuttle in the moment she's allowed before Megatron answers. His acceptance pleases her and she nods. "Good, then I'll need my weapons back and a place to do this properly. Do you wish to fight now or at another time?" She would prefer now as she doesn't want to sit in the cell anymore. "Thank you, Thundercracker," Megatron says to his chosen Seeker command. Then he nods to Blast Off. "It is good to know that my shanix will be well spent then!" Since Onslaught demands payment. As long as there are results Megatron does not mind such extortion. "I would rather work out such details with all Combaticons. What I wish is dire and if caught would mean denial." Read: get caught again and you are on your own. "Make the arrangements with Onslaught," he commands them both. Where is Rumble when you need him? Megatron is without his friend to hand his fusion cannon to. He turns to look at Dragotron. "If what she says is true, if there *is* more to you, I vow to have it revealed for all to see." He says that before beast and mech so there might be no doubt of his intentions. "Brawl, give Chimera back her weaponry now." Himself, he unfastens his cannon and holds it out to Dragotron to take so that he might stand at the ready. "There is no time like the present. I have matters to attend to. Your moment is now, Chimera." Here, now, in this place. "In the pits, every moment could have been my last. There is no need to pretend that life is now different, that it is not the same despite the walls being further extended. I trust only you are aware of what you have asked for and are prepared to live with the consequences when you lay defeated at my feet." Dragotron ever so carefully takes the cannon in his clawed jawstruts, lifting his head high and away from the impending battle. He moves out of the way of Megatron and Chimera, settling down on his haunches. He tries not to slobber all over the weapon. Blast Off nods to Brawl. << Ah. >> He glances back to Chimera, then to the tank. << ...I still don't know about her. She's... >> His radio transmission is interrupted by the femme herself, causing him to snap his optics back on her. The shuttleformer's armor plates bristle for a moment before settling down as he attempts to look aloof again. "I still stand, do I not?" Violet optics narrow just a bit as he regards the Promordial. "Do not underestimate a Combaticon. A Combaticon brought you here, did they not?" As Megatron speaks, the shuttle listens, then nods, a pleased expression ghosting on what's visible of his face. "Understood. I look forward to it." Money makes Onslaught happy- as well as his team. Orion Three Orchards, here he comes. If they survive this mission, that is. But they're Combaticons, of course they will. "Right," Brawl replies as he move to retrieves the case holding Chimera's weapons and brings them over opening it, "Here you go unless you choose to fight a different way?" Chimera is about to reach for the offered weapons, but she notes Megatron removing his cannon and gives pause. He wants to battle her with only his fists? ...An admirable act, to be sure. "..I think I'll go a different way." She mutters to Brawl and takes the hunting knife from the case. Without hesitation she slices a small, shallow line in her palm, fresh energon instantly welling to the surface. She would have prefered this be the blood of a pre-battle sacrifice, but this will have to do. The knife is set back and she takes two fingers of the opposite hand, using them as a brush to paint her face in her own blood. "There are no consequences. As you said, this is what I asked for, so should you succeed then you will be worthy without question. Now.. PROVE YOURSELF A WARRIOR!" Roaring, the giant femme barrels headlong at him and leaps, claws poised to strike. But as she springs she begins to transform into her enormous, bestial form that bellows and seeks to stick him with sickle claws while massive jaws snap at an arm. Brawl quickly moves back as far as he can to avoid the combat, actually impressed by the ritual Chimera performed, "Now theres a femme that knows how to handle battle." Megatron does not budge from his place as Chimera cuts herself. Nor does he move when she verbally challenges him. He still stands as she transforms and leaps at him. She is mighty, she is large than him, yet Megatron is not afraid. He has faced bigger than himself. Physical strength, he knows, pales in comparison to his might. Chimera comes at him. Megatron *steps towards* her. He practically *gives* her his left arm; sacrifices it. Why? For opportunity and proximity. "I shall reveal to you something far greater," he seethes, the words bite between gritted teeth. Her attack is going to hurt but he will not grant her the satisfaction of crying out. He will bear his pain. "I shall show you than I am a victor, a champion that cannot be bested, not in my own house! You require a demonstration of my might, then know my will, Chimera. Know that Megatron can be bested by none, ancient or new! MEGATRON SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!" His arm will be lost to him he knows, but that right hand grabs for her horn as he means to drive it *down*. The momentum of her lunge is meant to be redirected *down*. He wants to drive her horn into the floor - no! He wants to *embed* it there. That act might well tear his arm from the socket if she holds onto it as he does this. But that should free him as well, as regardless of the embedding his next series of blows are pounded down along her spine. HEr plating is unknown to him but that is a strut all creatures, mech and beast alike, share. Blast Off isn't feeling so impressed by Chimera. Then again, he's probably still sore about being opened up like a tin can by the femme. "...I suppose." He moves with Brawl to get out of the way of battle and watch from the sidelines. And what he sees of Megatron is, he must admit, impressive. The shuttle likes to remain detached from things like *admiring* leaders (unless they are Onslaught) but even he finds himself watching with keen interest. Dragotron continues to hold the fusion cannon in his jaws, observing. Chimera hardly hears him at this point, her bestial mind taking over as jaws clamp down around his arm, their might buckling the armor between shredding teeth. But Megatron earned his place in the Forge for a reason, which she gets a taste of when he grabs hold of her horn and sacrifices an entire arm just to plunge it into the floor. An enraged hiss and a pained groan rise from behind the severed limb still in her mouth as he smashes down upon her, actually puting dents in otherwise impervious scale armor. Flailing against her own entrapment, Chimera eventually uses enough force to completely snap the stuck horn from her head. Once free, she drops the arm and backs up a step, giving herself enough room to 'breath' in suddenly. Unless Megatron enjoys being a melted puddle of slag, he'd best move to avoid the torrent of blinding flame that washes all before her in unspeakable heat. Brawl looks to Dragotron but doesn't dare take the fusion cannon from the beast. Instead he turns his focus back on the battle. He was born to heat. The mines he toiled in were sweltering. The temperatures they reached was nothing like the breath of a primordial, but there was an endurance to it. D-16 worked countless hours without appreciation and thus no rest. The elements claimed many of his make yet even as a humble miner he would not submit. In prison, in the pits, the fires Megatron endured were of a less fiery nature but they were still tempering. Like a weapon worked at a force, those 'fires' crafted him into the bot he is. In prison he shaped his own commitment, his own will. The pits shaped his body, grew him accustomed to pain. The only way through both of those trials was straight forward, *into that fire*. Through that fire he comes in a leap of rage and fury. He has no breath but that which he uses to yell. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" His features are seared, some molten, as he comes at her. His aim is to ram his shoulder at her face, to drive his open wound at her eye. Spark and energon leak from that wound, which he will mean to *grind* into her optic. His other hand will strike with fierce, rapid and powerful uppercuts to her throat. Do they land? Can they take the rush of intake from her? He wishes to leave Chimera without her flames as much as without words. He does not wish for retort - only battle. He is not Mortalis. He is not Megatronius. He is Megatron! She will know his name! Blast Off remains watching the battle as well- as the two combatants do what the sniper prefers not to, and get very up close and personal. To see Megatron literally bursting through the flames is something that catches Chimera off guard. It may be brief, but it's long enough for him to slam into her full force against the side of her face, bringing forth a animalistic scream after the shattering of optic glass is heard. But her wail of pain and anger is cut off by a swift punch to the throat, interrupting her stream of fire and choking it off. With backed up flames in her throat, the beast wrestles against him and stumbles back while belching acrid smoke now with ragged, wheezing coughs. One optic is also offline, the protective glass shattered to expose wiring and let fresh energon pour forth. "Is.. that.. all you've.. got!" Chimera struggles to speak, her voice cracking and buzzing from damage as she squints single optic at him. She has endured far worse, so Megatron is going to have to step up his game, because she sure as hell is. Transforming back to her base mode, Chimera plants her feet firmly and clenches fists as arms bend slightly and flex, her posture hunching as small bursts of green electricity snake over her body. Growling under her her breath, it quickly grows louder as the electricity builds fast and crackles out from her rising mane of hair. "I will.. show you.. true power!!" Screaming, Chimera snaps upright and unleashes her power in an outward blast of lightning, thick columns of electric green arcing throughout the room to electrify anything, and anyone, it touches. Even the bystandards. He *feels* the energy of Chimera's all-too-familiar attack before he sees the crackling fingers of electricity snaking out of her mane. Blast Off's optics widen just a bit as he recognizes the power that took him down -and led to that very unpleasant experience of having his chest torn open. Stepping back, the shuttle is just beginning to wonder if he shouldn't perhaps move further away when a bolt of stray electricity shoots out and zaps him. "Gah!" It knocks him back with a jolt and he nearly loses his footing, staying upright only through fancy footwork and perhaps determination. Finally stable again, his trigger hand flexes as he'd like to bring out his ionic blaster and retaliate... but this is Megatron's battle, so he keeps his weapon in subspace. "No." It's simple, really. It's just a word. But it defines Megatron to his spark. for the longest time it was the hardest word for him to say but the, now, it has become the easiest. Chimera transforms and does her thing so Megtron does his. He dives for Brawl and Blast Of. He means to knock them out of potential harm's way. Chimera is angry - good. Megatron wanted her enraged. It means she will make mistakes like this one. With some distance from her now, Megatron picks himself up off the floor. He's half-slagged, more of him melted than he would like, and one arm is gone. Yet, he will freely sacrifice the other if it means securing victory. "That is not power," he spits, disappointed she would claim it as such. "Power, true power, is control of yourself." A lesson he will teach her, through demonstration. There is no way to way to avoid all the arches of that electricity, especially if he shields the two Combaticons behind him. Dragotron should be familiar enough with Chimera to take care of himself. But as dancing lances of electric energy strike him, Megatron will not fall. He is weakened and, despite his best efforts, now he much admit several times, "Argh!" Stepping into her blind spot he waits. Patient. The instant her energy starts to dwindle he moves. Megatron will not be able to stand longer but he will ensure Chimera falls first! He seeks to get his hand on that mane, despite the pain it might cause, because he can easily get a handhold on it. Why? So he can pull him *to* her as he smashes his forehead *forward*, meaning to headbunt her. Again. And again. And again. And again. Until she might submit! "Power is not what you unleash but what you control! Yield! Yield or perish!" It has been.. far too long since Chimera last faced an opponent like Megatron. He truly does remind her of Mortilus, the god of war and death, especially when she's forced to peer into those crimson optics once more. Grabbed mane is still filled with electricity and shocks him when he touches her, but the mech endures it and yanks her close, making her grunt. She wants to protest, but Megatron doesn't allow a single word to pass her lips or an action to be taken. He takes this battle into his hands and aims to finish it, using his miner-forged helm to literally bash her face in. The initial strike stuns her, but after that it's downhill as even her frame can't stand up to his hard head. Forehead splits with ease along with her nose, bright energon gushing forth like a fountain that pours down her face and front. Any attempt to get away is thwarted by his strong grip, so all she can do is endure until the edges of her singular vision begin to grow dark and her legs grow weak, allowing her to fall to her knees. Should he keep his hold on her when she falls before him, Chimera will remain looking up at him with her good optic while the other sparks. A wheeze leaves her, voicebox struggling against the damage done to it as well as the energon that pours backwards from her nose. But she doesn't have to struggle much as she only has one word. "...Worthy.." Cut hand shakily wipes the blood from her face and halfhazardly draws a symbol on his chest before sliding down it as she loses conciousness from her headwound. And indeed he is worthy as he now sports the emblem of Mortilus upon him drawn in the blood of his foe. She will follow him, without question. Blast Off is surprised when Megatron throws himself *in front of* both himself and Brawl. He did expect such an act anymore than he expected the blessing regarding himself and Whirl. It didn't prevent that stray bolt, as it turned out, but it's likely he would have been struck harder, perhaps even damaged enough to have to go to medbay had Megatron not done what he did. He steps back, giving the Decepticon leader more room... while also gaining a new respect for him. This respect only grows as he observes the climax of the battle and Chimera falling before Megatron's might. Blast Off is silent for a long moment, then he looks up to the Decepticon leader. "...Well done," he says quietly, high praise from the standoffish Combaticon. Glancing back to the unconscious femme, he asks, "Should I call for Hook?" Megatron wants nothing more than collapse right now. Victory has been achieved, at a cost, but for far less than he is willing to pay. Should he have perished, his last moments would have been without regret. This is forever his wish. To be tested and to stand. One might fall, but he Megatron, shall forever stand. "Yes, you are," he smiles, thin but honest. Megatron takes a knee now... but to gather Chimera up, to sling over his shoulder. "Yes Blast Off, tell Hook to prepare for us," he commands. With that he means to carry Chimera to the medical facility so that might both be emended - her first, as is his fright as victor. Before he forgets, before he leaves the room, he gives another direction. "Brawl, fetch my arm if you would. I shall need that reattached." Dragotron surely will not be needed to be commanded to follow since Megatron is never long without his cannon.